A Place For My Head
by RinHikari
Summary: There arent enough shadow of destiny fics around.After ending B(either b1 or 2)Eike gets drunk in the bar zum ei and its karaoke night...


A Place For My Head   
  
Disclamer: I dont own Shadow Of Memories/Destiny and i never will.Also i dont own linkin park and the song a place for my head they belong to the band and there record lable.  
  
A/N:The idea came to me for this fic from playing nothing but s.o.m for 4 days and reading all the messages on a s.o.d message board when someone had posted a message about the linkin park song 'a place for my head' that inspired me.This is my first atempt at a s.o.m songfic so it will probobly be terible beware of spoilers ill try not to use them but it might be necessary. [Thoughts/part of lyrics]  
  
my first atempt at a s.o.m songfic so it will probobly be terrible beware of spoilers ill try not to use them but it might be necessary.  
  
(taking place after ending b)  
  
Well he had survived the day and now it was time for the celebrations.It happened that tonight it was karoke night at the bar and as he listened to various people 'sing' along with the backing music he began to wish that he had died."even when hugo was stabing me it wasnt as bad as having to listen to this horible butchered version of hit me baby one more time." He brought the vodka up to his mouth and downed it in one shot. As the guy on stage was singing the last words of the song "hit me baby one more time" Eike muttered "just gimme a club..". As he ordered his 8th vodka of the evening/early morning(it was 4am after all) it became glaringly apperent that Eike was drunk and a drunk Eike was an easly swayed Eike...  
  
-----------  
  
Meanwhile back in his timeless space the djiin was thinking about the event of the day.In particuly that guy who made him live...Eike and how many times he died and ended up here during his trips through time.15...20 times definatly not the brightest star in the sky probobly the most naive one though. The demon thought well he never was but he was smart enough to figure out that pentagram trick .A small smile creeped onto his face ..didnt exactly work for him though..heheh.A loud ear piercing squeel rang through the dimension signaling someone was summoning him."damn humans"  
  
-----------  
  
Back in the bar people are still singing.The bartender walks over to Eike and says "hey why dont you go up there and sing? its alot of fun." The people on either side of him join in "yeah theres a good varety of songs" "dont be scared" Great he though ive just spent the day traveling back through time to stop myself being killed then finding out i was being used to make sure that it was created and someone in a bar is telling me not to be scared of singing along to a karoke track! "fine!" "alright way to go -- man" cheers one of the bar patrons.Eike gets up and walks towards the makeshift stage area.hmm he though i should pick a song that is easy to sing and reflects my mood..ive got it! Homunculus appeared in front of his new 'master' "w-w-what are you?" stammed the boy great though the djinn ive been summoned by someone drunk in a bathroom who doesnt know what hes done. "I am a djinn now make a wish so i can go" the demon said with a tone as if he had said it a thousand times. "cool hmm i wish...i wish..what do i wish for.." "dont keep me waiting i dont like to be kept" "ok" replyed the boy "i wish for you to stay here and be my drinking buddy for the night because all my friends left me to driving around town" explaned the youth. such a simple wish almost insults my powers but if its a drinking buddy he wants then its a drinking buddy he shall get. He continued to think of ways to twist the wish before coming to an answer and replying to the drunk"alright if that is what you wish"  
  
----------  
  
The two of them walked out of the toilets and towards the bartender"hey there what can i do for you to fine gents?" asked the 'tender. "me and my drinking buddy here ,we shall have 2 beers plz" said the youth slapping the fragile djinn on the back."dont touch me" The bartender set there drinks down on coasters that had egg pictures on."so will you two be joining in the karoke?" inquired the the egg fiend "maybie later dude,somebody else is up there now right?" "yeah its the frying pan guy." The demon looked up"what do u mean the frying pan guy?" The 'tender replyed "yeah the guy who came heer earlyer to ask for a frying pan ,he gve me an egg for it." he gets an egg out from behind the bar and hands it to the demon. hmm the scribners egg does it still have something on the inside? Hom though and pulled out the paper with it saying 'get something like a thick iron plate ' "Thats our Eike the frying pan guy" he said with some amusment before handing the egg back. Then the lights went down ad the music was heard.Eike walked up to the mic and said "Hey my names Eike and ive had the worst day ever and i feel this song reflects that."  
  
------------  
  
Eike:  
  
I watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night  
  
Shining with the light from the sun  
  
But the sun doesn't give the light to the moon assuming  
  
The moon's gonna owe it one  
  
It makes me think of how you act to me  
  
You do favors then rapidly  
  
You just turn around and start askin me about  
  
Things that you want back from me  
  
I'm so sick of the tension   
  
Sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest  
  
I wanna be in another place  
  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
  
[You'll see it's not meant to be]  
  
I wanna be in the energy  
  
Not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head  
  
Maybe some day I'll be just like you and  
  
Step on people like you do  
  
And run away of the people I thought I knew  
  
I remember back then who you were  
  
You used to be calm, used to be strong,  
  
Used to be generous, you should have known  
  
That you wear out your welcome and now you see  
  
How quiet it is all alone  
  
I'm so sick of the tension   
  
Sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest  
  
I'm so sick of the tension   
  
Sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest  
  
I wanna be in another place  
  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
  
[You'll see it's not meant to be]  
  
I wanna be in the energy  
  
Not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
[Go away]  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
[Go away]  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
[Go away]  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
[Go away]  
  
{screaming}  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
[Go away]  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
[Go away]  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
[Go away]  
  
You try to take the best of me  
  
[Go away]  
  
I wanna be in another place  
  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
  
[You'll see it's not meant to be]  
  
I wanna be in the energy  
  
Not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head  
  
[Shut!  
  
Up!]  
  
I'm so sick of the tension   
  
Sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
Find another place to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest  
  
[shut up!!!]  
  
I'm so sick of the tension   
  
Sick of the hunger  
  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
[Get away from me!]  
  
Find another place to feed your greed  
  
While I find a place to rest  
  
"I cant take this soul or not im leaving!" the djinn said before he left.Leaving behind a lonley drunk,a confused bartender and a tall blonde.  
  
Endnote: Well how was that? good,bad ,terible? sorry if the character seem too ooc. 


End file.
